1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand structure, and more particularly, to a stand for supporting the display device of a flat-panel display. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for a flat-panel display enabling an adjustable configuration with respect to a desktop or wall mount environment.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Display devices, including flat-panel displays such as those for displaying video images and other data output, are viewable by a user (viewer) positioned is front of a screen. Though the user is most typically seated at a desk, viewing may be desirable under a variety of circumstances. For example, a flat-panel display may be arranged on a surface of another orientation, such as an interior wall of a room. Therefore, the flat-panel display should include a stand enabling more than one viewing angle. That is, the stand may be adjustable and may permit a range of movement of 90 degrees or more, to enable the flat-panel display to be placed on a desk (i.e., a horizontal surface) or be hung on a wall (i.e., a vertical surface).
Referring to FIG. 1, a contemporary stand for supporting a display device, e.g., a flat-panel display, as described above is basically comprised of a pivoting arm 101 coupled to a support arm 102. The pivoting arm 101 is configured to receive the display device to be supported and to transfer its weight to the support arm. For example, the pivoting arm 101 may enable a rotational coupling to a rear side of the display device, allowing a rotational movement of the display device with respect to the support arm 102. Meanwhile, the support arm 102 is coupled at one end (e.g., an upper end) to the pivoting arm 101 and is configured at its other end (e.g., a lower end) to be fixed to a base (not shown), to thus support the display device at a predetermined height, or distance, with respect to the base.
The pivoting arm 101 comprises a support body 103, including at least one first support link 103a corresponding to the rear side of the display device and at least one second support link 103b connected at one end (e.g., a mounting end) to the first support link. A chamfered hole 103bb is formed in the other end (e.g., a pivot end) of the second support link 103b to receive a pivot pin 105. A first boss 102a for receiving the pivot pin 105 is disposed at the upper end of the support arm 102 and is arranged adjacent to the pivot end of the second support link 103b. An annular device 104 having a set of locking recesses 104a arranged around its perimeter and receiving the pivot pin 5 is provided on a side of the first boss 102a of the support arm 102, to be interposed between the first boss and the pivot end of the second support link 103b. A second boss 106 is fixed to an inner wall of the support arm 102 and securely receives a releasing pin 107. A retractable lever 108 is fixed at a lower end to the releasing pin 107, using a securing clip 109, and has a tapered distal end 108b for selectively engaging with one of the locking recesses 104a. The retractable lever 108 may be selectively inserted into a slotted opening 102b, which is formed lengthwise in a sidewall of the support arm 102, to extend roughly from the releasing pin 107 to the annular device 104, and includes at one end a seat 108a for receiving the releasing pin.
Here, it should be appreciated that, with the support arm 102 assembled to the pivot arm 101, the base may be aligned with and then securely coupled to the lower end of the support arm 102. Meanwhile, the first support link 103a of the pivot arm 101 may likewise be aligned with and then securely coupled to the display device itself. Thus, the stand may, according to the orientation (arrangement) of the display device, be manually adjusted to facilitate viewing.
For example, for viewing when the display device is arranged on a desktop or other mounting surface, the releasing pin 107 is pressed to enable the retractable lever 108 to slide outwardly along the length of the releasing pin and thus emerge from the slotted opening 102b, to thereby disengage with the corresponding locking recess 104a of the annular device 104, allowing a manual rotation of the support body 103 of the pivoting arm 101 according to a desired viewing with respect to the mounting surface. In doing so, the releasing pin 107 loads a spring (not shown) fitted to the releasing pin, between the second boss 106 and the retractable lever 108. Once the desired viewing angle is obtained manually, the retractable lever 108 is reengaged with another locking recess 104a of the annular device 104. A release of the releasing pin 107 causes, under a restoring force of the spring, the retractable lever 108 to retract into the slotted opening 102b and thereby secure the engagement with the locking recess 104a and the corresponding viewing angle. The same adjustment process may be followed for a display device being moved from the desktop to a wall or back again.
According to the contemporary stand as described above, however, the retractable lever 108 is easily separated from the locking recess 104a of the annular device 104, due to the nature of the tapered distal end 108b. Moreover, the weight of the display device is applied, via the pivoting arm 101, to the retractable lever 108 and is concentrated on the tapered distal end 108b, which is susceptible to fracturing.